1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing a cloud service, and a system including the same, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for sharing contents by providing a cloud service based on a digital living network alliance (DLNA) in a local network, and a system including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Digital living network alliance (DLNA) standardization for compatibility between various devices, such as a digital audio-visual (AV) apparatus and a personal computer, which are connected by a home network, is in continuous progress. As such, contents such as music, moving images, and still images may be shared between various devices within the home network.
Devices, which are DLNA-authenticated within the home network, are mutually compatible through wired and wireless networks. In other words, the DLNA allows digital devices, such as electronic appliances of different manufacturing companies, personal computers, and wireless devices, to share contents by connecting to each other through a wired or wireless home network, based on a universal plug and play (UPnP).
However, in the DLNA, contents may be shared between indoor devices, but the contents, which are provided from an indoor digital media server (DMS), may not be accessible from an outdoor place.